<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calico Cat Hates You by Starkken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013425">Calico Cat Hates You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkken/pseuds/Starkken'>Starkken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Language, Curses, Human AU with a dash of Magic, M/M, Magic, cat shapeshifting, enough for a plot, furry? furry.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkken/pseuds/Starkken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has repeat run-ins with a certain calico cat. The cat does not like Ichigo. The universe works to push them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Grimmichi Cat Furry Revolution</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calico Cat Hates You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it is very late at night when I am writing this so I do not assure quality. Take me at my sleep deprived or not at all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Ichigo saw the blue-white-blond calico was a disaster. </p><p>He was crossing the street to get to a bookstore before it closed for the night. He had five seconds to move 100 ft. For any normal person this would be an unbelievably easy task. However, Ichigo Kurosaki was far from normal. So of course he got hit by a car halfway across.</p><p>The driver got out of the car to help him up but Ichigo was just fine. In fact, it was a bit odd how fine he was doing. A hit like that definitely should have caused at least a broken arm from when he fell weird on it. But nothing was broken or even bruised. It was as if he had taken no damage at all. </p><p>A few words of apology and a “gift” of some money later, Ichigo had reached the other side of the road and was ready to move on with his evening. That was when the cat attacked him.</p><p>Getting thrown two feet in the air by three tons of metal? No problem. Being scratched and bit by a feral feline? Lots of problems.</p><p>When a creature suddenly pressed against his shin and stepped on the tender flesh of his toes, Ichigo did the most rational thing: he punted the little fucker a dozen yards away and cursed it. A mother pushing a stroller the other direction sped up her pace and worriedly looked back at him. Ichigo didn’t notice. He was too busy yelling in extreme pain, like the injuries from five minutes ago had finally caught up to him.</p><p>The cat sauntered past him with an undeniable smirk on its whiskered face. </p><p>“What did I do to you?” Ichigo blustered to his furred enemy. The cat only huffed in disdain and ran past him.</p><p>To add insult to injury, literally, the bookstore was closed and Ichigo had to cross the street again to get to his car. He hit all the red lights on the way home. And his arm was very much broken.</p><p>The second time he saw the calico was confusing.</p><p>Ichigo was aimlessly walking through town, looking for something to pass the time during summer. No job, no friends free to hang out, and no siblings to babysit meant for a very dull tuesday afternoon. Ichigo only hoped it would stay that way, but it never did.</p><p>He stopped in front of an ice cream store to examine the flavors offered. Black cherry and chocolate looked good but the berry berry mix was calling his name (and stomach). He paid for a cone with two scoops and happily walked out of the store with his treat in hand. Unfortunately for him, it did not stay that way for long. </p><p>A gruff looking man with hair dyed a bright blue slammed into him as soon as he stepped on the sidewalk. Ichigo didn’t even get to taste his ice cream since it was all smashed on the other man’s shirt.</p><p>“Hey! Watch where you’re going, you-” Ichigo cut himself off as the man let out a positively animalistic growl.</p><p>“No, you watch where you’re going. I wasn’t the jackass walking with my eyes down on the wrong side of the walkway.” His voice was clipped and had an accent that Ichigo couldn’t place.</p><p>Anger wasn’t the only reason his skin grew flushed. Then again, the guy had picked a fight with Ichigo, and Ichigo doesn’t take shit from anyone. “How the hell am I supposed to know someone is going to turn out of an alleyway? It’s not exactly a hub of activity back there!”</p><p>The man took a deep breath in and Ichigo clenched his fists in preparation for a brawl. A brawl which never came. Because instead of words, the man hissed loudly and then slammed a hand over his mouth. </p><p>“Did… did you just <i>hiss</i> at me?” Ichigo asked him. The man said nothing but his eyebrows dove down into a dangerous glare. Ichigo could not contain his laughter. “Holy shit you did! Bwahahaha, you think I’m gonna be scared by that? <i>Oh no, the big strong man hissed at me, better run away before he scratches my face.</i>” </p><p>The man’s eyes widened to show more of their electric blue. Then he turned and walked back down the dark alley without another word. Ichigo howled with laughter as he continued to spit out dumb one-liners about cat fights. </p><p>Ichigo’s only warning, which he studiously ignored, was a yowl of malice and a blur of color falling from the sky above him. Sharp nails dragged across his soft cheeks and drew blood. His chuckles died down to a stop, finally ending with a questioning lilt of breath when blood dripped down his chin. Ichigo wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked at the red liquid in confusion. That was a mistake, because he failed to find his attacker before the second strike. Nails shredded his shirt down the chest and left behind four more bright red streaks. </p><p>Ichigo reacted to that. He shielded his chest with his arms and jumped away from the threat. With some distance between them he was able to see his foe: the calico cat. This time, it had a noticeable wet spot on its chest and its eyes were slices of black in a blue sky. Ichigo was not excited to see the feline. </p><p>“What? You're always going to be an asshole to me?” Ichigo asked. As if it would respond to him. </p><p>The cat hissed and raised the fur on its back. </p><p>Ichigo once again prepared himself for a fight then once again stopped. Something about that cat was familiar. The hiss. It was just like that guy’s. Either they were friends or… something weird was going on. </p><p>“Hey, Kitty McAsshole,” Ichigo crouched down to the cat’s eye level and stared it dead in the eyes, “you know a guy about six feet tall with a terrible attitude and wearing a white jacket? Real pretty eyes and body like an idol. Eyes just like yours, hair the same color as your fur, attitude same as you too…?”</p><p>The cat’s tail dropped like a stone. All sound left it. It was waiting for something to happen.</p><p>Ichigo opened his mouth to say something he wasn’t sure of. Then a car drove past in a rush of air and the calico was gone. Empty space was the only thing to receive his words: “it’s you.”</p><p>The third time he saw the calico was an accident.</p><p>Ichigo was sullenly standing by the canal, watching the heavy rains add to the rushing water. He hated the rain. It was wet and sticky and made everything turn to mush. The only reason he was outside was his TV broke during the night and there were no new books on his bookshelves. It was not a good day.</p><p>If he hadn’t been at the canal, looking at the water at that exact moment, then he might have missed it. The bopping, struggling creature. It was fighting to stay afloat and failing rather miserably.</p><p>Ichigo wasn’t a hero. He didn’t save people like in a comic book. He was a college kid with barely enough money to afford his apartment and he hated the rain. But at that moment, it didn’t matter because he was jumping over the fence and diving into murky water.</p><p>He kicked and stretched toward the barely visible figure being tugged downstream. It was hard to keep an eye on the thing. Water splashed around them both and trash crashed into them. It was only through his years of swim practice that Ichigo was able to grab the scrawny creature and bring them both to the edge of the canal. However, it was only through luck that a rope was tied up where Ichigo was able to grab it and pull them onto the road. </p><p>Ichigo spared no time catching his breath, he gently set down the creature and checked its breathing. By some miracle, it was breathing fine and only coughed up a bit of water. It lifted its head up just to mewl weakly.</p><p>Maybe it was pity, maybe it was adrenaline, but something made Ichigo carefully bring the cat into his arms and take it home with him. The cat was quiet the whole walk, only shivering slightly and curling closer to Ichigo. They were both thoroughly soaked. That didn’t matter though because they were out of the canal and both safe.</p><p>The apartment door opened without its usual squeaky hinges, and the lights didn’t flicker even once when Ichigo turned them on. It seemed the problems of the world had faded just a little. Ichigo took that as a good sign. Which was why he so confidently filled his kitchen sink with warm water and dunked the cat into it. </p><p>The cat did not like the sudden reintroduction to an aquatic environment. As soon as its feet were in the water, it screamed and claws popped into Ichigo’s skin. It’s eyes were firmly shut but the frantic movements of its head and ears showed exactly how it was trying to find sense of the situation.</p><p>Ichigo didn’t yell. He simply pushed the cat down until only its head was above the water. After a very painful few minutes, the claws retracted. It seemed the cat understood there wasn’t danger in this body of water. Ichigo rubbed dirt loose from slick fur, careful to alway keep a hand under the cat’s belly so it stayed up. He was diligent and gentle as he worked. By the time the water was cooled down, both cat and human were calmed and ready to dry off.</p><p>Ichigo used a dish towel to sponge the water off the cat and reveal its true pattern. The cat must have been living in filth before falling into the even more dirty canal because what seemed like a grey before was turning into a very familiar calico. </p><p>When he finished with the towel, Ichigo stepped back from the cat and just sighed.There was no mistaking the patches of blue fur. It was the same one. Kitty McAsshole.  And he was asleep on his kitchen counter after a warm bath.</p><p>Ichigo made a decision in that moment, one that would affect the rest of his life, and walked away from the cat. </p><p>He took a shower in his bathroom, rinsing the dirt off his body, and planning out how to talk to a cat that hates him. It was only when he was pulling on a pair of soft pants that he remembered the blue-haired man. At that exact moment, he heard a loud crash and yelp of pain.</p><p>Ichigo raced out of his closet and into the kitchen. There, on his floor, like it was no big deal, was the blue-haired angry man. Same shirt, same white jacket, same black pants, same scowl. </p><p>“You’re such a fucking nuisance,” Ichigo muttered. Of all the things to happen to his life, the calico cat was the worst. He scratched him, hissed at him, caused his ice cream to go to waste, and upset his image of the world.</p><p>The man, who was also the cat, sat up and glared at Ichigo. “I’m about to be a bigger problem,” he said. </p><p>Ichigo waited for more. An explanation, a punch, a cry of battle, anything. But the man did not speak. Ichigo huffed and walked to the front door. With a firm hand, he yanked it open and motioned outside. “If you’re going to be an ass then you can leave. This is my home, I won’t be made uncomfortable in it.”</p><p>“I can’t leave.”</p><p>Unwillingly, a groan slipped out of Ichigo. “Why the hell not?”</p><p>The man smoothly stood up and moved to the door but didn’t step out. “You saved me,” his hand smoothed out across Ichigo’s chest, “now I’m your problem. I can’t leave you unless you kill me.”</p><p>Ichigo tried to remain calm but his patience was wearing rather thin. “Isn’t it supposed to be ‘you saved me, now I owe you my life’?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s how it goes. I’m yours for life now. You made the terrible decision of saving me from death and now you get to suffer the consequences.” The door slammed shut and all the lights went out. Only the warm press of the hand let Ichigo know where the other man was.</p><p>“I’d rather you leave me alone for life.”</p><p>“Too bad. You broke the curse too so now I’m doubly yours.”</p><p>“What curse? Is it the one that makes you a dick?”</p><p>“No, the one that makes me a furry dick.” </p><p>“I think I liked that one better. At least he didn’t argue with me.”</p><p>“I argued a lot, you just weren’t listening. Besides, this decision is out of your hands now.” The man stepped closer to Ichigo, trapping him with his larger body. “You chose to accept me into your home, as a cat and a man, now you gotta deal with it.”</p><p>Ichigo gulped. There wasn’t a choice for him. Not only was it true he accepted both, but he also was only acting angry because he didn’t know how else to act. It wasn’t often that men were in his home essentially proposing to him, and it certainly wasn’t often that man had some magical issues bringing them together. </p><p>“Fine. You can stay. But back up from me and no weird magic inside,” Ichigo conceded.</p><p>The man paused, contemplating, then stepped away, “Deal.” The lights flickered on and revealed the wide grin splitting his face. It was on the border of evil and attractive which made Ichigo regret his choice immediately. Magic or curse, there was energy between them now, just waiting to be tapped into.</p><p>Ichigo looked at the man expectantly. He said nothing more, only continued to grin. Finally, Ichigo sighed and said, “If we’re living together then at least tell me your name. I can’t keep calling you ‘Kitty McAsshole’ in my head since you’re not a cat anymore.”</p><p>“You could if you weren’t a coward,” the man replied. Ichigo glared pointedly. “Alright. Remember this well: my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and I am yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>